


Wounded (only mildly)

by MagnetoTheMagnificent



Series: Flufftober 2020 [4]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cooking, Other, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), kitchen mishaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26827525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnetoTheMagnificent/pseuds/MagnetoTheMagnificent
Summary: Aziraphale scares Crowley when he has a little kitchen mishap
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Flufftober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952344
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Wounded (only mildly)

"Bollocks!" Crowley heard Aziraphale curse from the kitchen.

Alarmed, the demon bolted out of his sunning spot on the windowsill and dashed to the kitchen. Aziraphale never cursed unless something was really wrong. 

"Angel! What's wrong?" he cried anxiously. 

Aziraphale was standing at the sink, running his hand under the water. When he heard Crowley, he turned to him and smiled brightly.

"Oh, don't worry, love. I'm alright. I just burned myself a tad," he assured him. 

"You burned yourself?!" Crowley exclaimed, standing next to him. 

"Just a little. Touched the rim of the pot," he replied, holding up his finger to show his partner. 

Crowley inspected it worriedly. Aziraphale was right, it was just a little burn. 

"I promise, darling, I'm alright," Aziraphale promised, kissing his cheek. 

"I'll go get you some aloe from the garden," Crowley told him helpfully. 

Aziraphale lit up.

"Oh, that's brilliant. You're so sweet," he said fondly. 

"Love you, angel," Crowley mumbled, and ducked out the side door.


End file.
